


Hacks

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Sombra [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can you please write sombra trying to update her cyborg gf? And giving her cool knew features without her knowing?? I love your sombra writing so much, it's my favorite!!





	

It was such a small change that you barely noticed, which was exactly what your girlfriend had planned. You wouldn’t have known she’d changed anything but the second she started sending you sneaky grins and giggling to herself you knew something was up. What that something was, however, you couldn’t figure out.

“What have you done?” you asked her.

“Que?” she asked. She touched her long nails to her chest, raising her eyebrows at you. “Me? I have done nothing.”

“You’ve done something,” you replied. You narrowed your eyes on her. She pulled her cup to her lips, but it did little to hide her grin. You tapped your synthetic fingers on the table, feeling each thump as if it were your original hand. You wished one of your abilities included mind reading, especially with Sombra as your girlfriend. She was always up to something, and your robotic eyes were never enough for you to figure out what that something was.

“Don’t you have to get to work? Don’t want to be late,” she said.

You pointed at her. “I’ll figure it out.” You stood and walked around the table, leaning down to giver her a peck on the lips. You felt her nails wrap into your hair as she kept you there for a longer kiss, the taste of strong coffee still on her lips.

“Love you,” she sang.

 

As you stood in the backroom at work, searching for the right box for the supplies you needed you muttered to yourself about needing a new job. It wasn’t that you hated this one, it just got so boring. Not to mention--

The lights flickered off and you sighed. That happened way too often. You blinked in the dark a few times, trying to let your eyes adjust when suddenly everything was perfectly clear. You froze to the spot, looking at the shelves that towered over you and finding they were in complete focus.

“What?” you muttered. You rubbed at your eyes, allowing yourself a brief moment to think that they were merely malfunctioning. You sighed, rolling your head back as you reaching into your pocket to call Sombra. When she picked up you could hear her smile.

“You changed my eyes,” you stated.

“I changed nothing,” she denied. “I merely gave them a boost.”

“That’s changing,” you said. You started to walk down the aisle, searching each of the boxes for the right one. “And that was why you were so grinny this morning, huh?”

“Carino,” she began, her voice laced with honey, “you cannot tell me you don’t like it. You always complain about the lights there--I was just helping you.”

You pouted a bit, unable to argue with her.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you pout,” she said.

Despite yourself, you smiled and looked up at the camera, blowing Sombra a kiss. “You are such a stalker.”

“Mmm, just checking in.”

You knew she worried about you, especially since she began working with Talon. While she easily kept you a secret in the digital world, the real world was very different. You knew nothing of what she did, who she worked with, or what they were trying to accomplish, but you also had no idea how much they knew of you. So if she happened to check in on you from time to time, it didn’t bother you. If anything, it made you feel just a little bit safer knowing she was watching out for you. Your chest warmed as she said, “See you, carino.”

 

As you left work that afternoon you were greeted by your girlfriend leaning against a sleek purple sportscar. You smiled at the sight of her, her own eyes lighting up when she noticed you. She wiggled her fingers at you in a wave and you mirrored the greeting, quickly running over to her to wrap your arms around her. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?”

Her face nuzzled into the crook of your neck before she gave you butterfly kisses along your jaw. You blushed, noticing a few passersby watch at the display of affection, but didn’t pull away. Sombra kept her hands on your hips, and you made sure your arms were around her neck.

“I took some time off,” she replied, “they’ll have to get by without me for a day.”

“I’m not sure they can.” You chuckled.  
She shrugged. “Neither am I, but they don’t have a choice.” She stepped onto her toes and poked your nose with hers. “Because we are going out, mi amor.”


End file.
